Your Kiss
by 3xTrinity
Summary: *(Based on a Doujinshi.) Eren has always wanted a kiss from Levi, however Levi had always rejected him. Eren harboured the belief that his corporal didn't feel the same way. On the day that humanity finally won against the titans, for the sake of not becoming a burden to his corporal, Eren chose the end that he believed was the best for himself.
1. The Boy in the Crystal

Arghhh. I love this pairing so much after reading all the really angsty doujinshi on them. This short fanfiction was something I decided to write in the spur of the moment. It's based on a doujinshi I read which can be found here:

post/67462264827/original-artist-translated-by

*Heart shatters into a million pieces*. It's based on Levi's perspective of the whole event. I might decide to write a longer continuation depending on whether i'm in the mood for writing. Anyways! I hope you enjoy the yaoi!

* * *

(Artist's Summary of the Doujinshi: A 15 year old Eren just wants a kiss from Levi, but was rejected. Levi is actually a very gentle person, but because of this gentleness, he knows deeply how fragile life in this world is, so he tries to avoid having deep feelings for anyone, using harsh means to get Eren to give up. Eren is a stubborn child, and he interprets Levi's rejection to mean as him not having any feelings for Eren. So, on the day that humanity exterminated the titans, for the sake of not letting his titan self be a burden to the corporal, Eren chose the end he thought was best for himself. Which was to crystallize his own body.)

"Eren…" Levi whispered under his breath as he glanced at the young boy who was trapped within his crystal cage. He lightly kissed the ice-cold crystal and placed his hand gently on the surface of the crystal that covered his lips. He had come here every day and night unfailingly, for the last year.

_I'll come again… Every night, every morning to give you the kiss that you desired so much… _

Levi remembered how whenever they spent the night together, Eren's face had always instinctively reached closer to his corporal's lips. However Levi had always managed to turn away at that moment, or avoid contact with the young brunette boy. He would always tell him that he was just a 'brat' and that he was 'disgusting'.

_I truly did believe that he was just a brat when we first met… I wonder when that changed. _

Levi had always been attracted to Eren sexually. He didn't know why, but he always felt lust whenever he glanced at the teen. He wasn't ashamed to act on it either. Eren had always been so submissive and attentive to his corporal that it was easy for Levi to get what he wanted.

He was really just like a dog.

A simple tool for exterminating all the titans, and at night a simple toy that Levi liked to use to relieve and give himself sexual pleasure, it really was nothing more than that. Levi simply didn't care about him.

However, he always knew that the teenaged boy had special feelings for him, and in the beginning he remembered thinking that it was such a nuisance. However, whenever the teen had tried to kiss him, Levi would always feel his heartbeat accelerate unnaturally, and the urge to press his own lips to the Eren's was overwhelming him.

He began to feel scared, scared that these emotions would overwhelm him entirely. He had to stop them, so Levi tried to be as cruel to the little brat as possible. These sorts of feelings were only a burden in this lifestyle; A lifestyle that revolved around death.

Somehow, everything just slowly began to become different. Eventually, the words 'disgusting' never entered his mind. It was replaced with 'adorable' and 'irresistible'. He didn't truly believe Eren to be a brat anymore either, he did everything he could to keep his hands to himself when Eren and him were in a room together.

Levi's heart clenched when he realized what the last words he had said to Eren was before he was crystallized. He remembered slapping the teen's face when the teen had tried to kiss him and calling him filthy. In truth, he really wanted to kiss Eren. But his brain and resolve had told him not to. He remembered how he wanted to kiss Eren's forehead when he had started crying over the rejection, however Levi had told himself that he had to be cruel, he continued thrusting violently into the young teen until his eyes were red from crying.

He kissed the crystal surface again and again; hoping desperately that the teen could feel it from inside this cage.

_Eren…! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

He hated himself. He had been so cruel to the only person he had ever loved.


	2. Façade

Well, I've decided to continue this. I've rarely written a multi-chapter thing so I hope i'll be able to complete it! :) I still haven't decided whether i'm going to get Eren to wake up or not. Depends whether i'm in the mood for angst or fluff, however I'm just writing this story as I go, and there isn't any real planning. So i'm going where the breeze takes me.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The corporal had gotten over Eren's death.

That's what the majority believed. From a stranger's point of view, Levi looked like he was living life how he did before, and that the death of his loved one had not affected him whatsoever. He was as cold and demanding as he was before.

Levi always seemed busy, due to the chaos that erupted once the titans had all been defeated. There was and endless amount of people who wanted to reach out of the walls and were arguing over the land.

However, Hanji knew better. She was the only one who knew Levi's constant secret visits to the cells where they kept the crystallized titan-transforming humans, and she knew that he was only preoccupying himself with work so that his mind wouldn't constantly be filled with thoughts of Eren.

Hanji watched as he worked endlessly, gathering pieces of old books and scrolls, trying to discover how the outside world was before the titans had invaded their lives. He had only ever gotten out of his seat to visit his crystallized lover.

Suddenly, Levi opened his mouth to speak.

"Hanji, may I go pay him a visit now?"

Levi knew that Hanji would give him permission, however it had turned into a habit for him to ask for her permission, since she was in charge of the cells.

"Sure, when have I not let you visit my wonderful crystal display?" Hanji took out the keys to the prison and gestured at Levi to follow her. Levi finally put down his books after hours of endless reading, and followed the titan-obsessed woman down the steps.

"Well, here he is, as frozen as ever." Hanji stood in front of a large crystal, which contained a young boy who was contained inside. His eyes were closed, and he had a peaceful smile on his face.

_Eren. _Thoughts of Eren that he had been suppressing for what seemed like forever suddenly overwhelmed him.

Levi guard came crashing down, the façade that he had to put up when he was around other people. His facial features relaxed, and he walked over to the ice-cold crystal and put his arms around it. He lightly pressed his lips to the blue stone.

Hanji watched this scene unfold. It was heartbreaking to see this side of Levi. She had seen it unfold countless times already, as the overworked man had unfailingly come to this chamber at least twice a day every day since the death of his loved one.

Levi had his arms around the crystal, and Hanji could see him murmuring words under his breath, hoping that the boy could hear him from inside the crystal.

After a few minutes of this, Levi suddenly stood up and faced her. "Hanji… Has anything about his condition change at all? Perhaps we still have a chance at saving him…"

Hanji smiled sadly, "I'm trying as hard as I can. However the situation is exactly how it was when we first found him. That crystal is impenetrable, and it is impossible to tell whether he is alive or dead."

"No new information whatsoever?" Levi asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Levi."

Levi's eyes shone in disappointment and grief. However in a split second, his face turned cold and rigid.

_He's putting his mask back on again. _Hanji thought to herself, knowing that Levi could not seem weak in front of the people at this point in time.

"Let's get back to work shall we?" Levi said coolly as he walked out of the chamber, holding back the tears that were almost about to fall out of his eyes.


End file.
